


The Incident With the Dogs and the Pole

by garbage_cannot



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Cynophobia, Friendship, Gen, Raijin Days, drrrx2 ten ova, fear of dogs, not intended as shinzaya but interpret as you like, shinra is an asshole, the pole incident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbage_cannot/pseuds/garbage_cannot
Summary: shinra finds out izaya’s fear of puppers, izaya is moritified, shinra is gleeful, how did he get izaya to come down
Relationships: Kishitani Shinra & Orihara Izaya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	The Incident With the Dogs and the Pole

**Author's Note:**

> i’m not dead, just busy

[He’s your friend, Shinra. He probably wanted you to help him, not laugh.]  
Scrambling at his love’s exhhasperation, Shinra tries too cover his mirth at the old memory. “Oh, no! Don’t worry, I didn’t laugh at him for too long, er-“

Celty rotates her neck, shaking her “head.”

[You're terrible <3]  
Shinra beams. 

The pair fall into a comfortable silence, enjoying each other’s company, and the serene atmosphere of the forest. 

Shinra thinks back to that truly eventful day. 

He watched Izaya back up into a telephone pole, two stray dogs barking and sniffing at Izaya’s shoes. 

As another stray runs over, Shinra watches in amazement as Izaya springs halfway up the pole, wrapping his limbs tightly around it. 

The dogs jump a bit, and Izaya squeaks, and shuffles up to the top of the pole. 

By now, Shinra is barely containing his laughter, as he’s never seen his oh-so-cool friend so uncool and frazzled. 

Izaya starts monologuing, something Shinras noticed is somewhat of a nervous habit, probably meant to calm Izaya down. 

The only problem is that half the shit that comes from Izaya’s mouth usually only serves to further stress the situation. 

Suddenly, there’s six dogs barking at the bottom of the pole, and Shinra is snorting laughter. 

Time to tease his friend. 

“Hey Izaya, whatcha doing up there?”

Izaya jumps again, and his eyes shoot over to Shinra’s smirking face. His face floods bright red. 

“I- oh, Shinra! How long have you been there?” Izaya asks with a painful looking smile on his face. Honestly it looks more like a cat bearing his fangs. Fitting, given the situation. 

“I’m just enjoying the view.” Shinra squats down to pet one of the dogs. “Really? You’re scared of these little guys?” Shinra laughs as the dog flips over for belly scratches, and Izaya’s face gets even redder. 

“I’m not, I’m just- you never know what dogs- or any animal- will do! They could be fine one moment and then angry the next!”

“Oh really? I watched you having a love fest with a cat a few weeks ago. Are you sure you’re not scared they’ll turn angry?”

Izaya splutters, nearly trembling from embarrassment and/or rage. 

Shinra is having so much fun. 

“Just... UGH! Just leave if you’re not going to help!” Izaya looks away as he mumbles this. 

Shinra waits half a moment, wondering if he should push his prideful friend anymore, and decides against it. He shops the dogs away in no time. 

Izaya slides off his pole of shame. He won’t make eye contact with Shinra. 

Grinning, Shinra pokes his friends shoulder. “Sooo, I don’t get a thank you?”

Glaring, Izaya snarls at Shinra. “No.”

Shinra keeps giggling and poking Izaya, barking between giggles. Izaya looks ready to commit murder. 

Until Shinra hits a perfect spot in Izaya’s sides. 

A strange half-laugh/half-squeak involuntarily escapes Izaya’s mouth. 

Both boys eyes widen, one in horror and one in demonic glee. 

Izaya barely gets out a “ _dont_ ,” before Shinra attacks all his weakest spots, filling the air with Izaya’s involuntary laughter and pleas to stop. 

Shinra eventually backs off when Izaya has fallen on the ground and curls in a ball. His face is flaming, and eyes watering a little. 

Shinra laughs at the sorry state of his friend. “Don’t worry, I’ll keep this secret safe.” He offers his hand to Izaya. 

Izaya takes his hand, and yanks hard, pulling Shinra’s ear right by his mouth. “If you tell anyone about this i will dismember you slowly with a pair of children’s scissors.” He whispers lowly, before pulling away and smiling innocently at Shinra. 

“Pfft, whatever you say Izaya.”

Shinra has never feared Izaya, aside from that moment over ten years ago. He hopes Celty has the inane sense to keep this between them. 

God forbid she tell Shizuo. 

Izaya would probably set the city on fire. 


End file.
